Peter Opera Tickle Game
Peter Opera Tickle Game is a video game designed by Peter Opera. It was available on any computer that ran Peter Opera OS, and was developed by Opera Games. Premise The game centres around tickling the feet of Peter Opera, his wife Iiw, and various Opera TV characters. If the player has done well enough, the chosen character will invite the player to massage or lick their feet. There are two modes: Single Tickle and Group Tickle. In Group Tickle mode, the player can select up to seven characters to put in stocks and tickle. Characters The characters that can be tickled in this game are as follows: * Peter Opera * Iiw Opera * Black Jackal * Green Jackal * Magenta Jackal * Light Blue Jackal * Dark Blue Jackal * Grey Jackal * Jackal President * Evan Bastulin * Mona Bastulin * Bastulin Captain * Billy Baker ** Flame Icarus * She-Flame Icarus * Mentor Jake * Blade/Bruno Bennett * Fists/Fiona Fletcher-Bennett * Guns/Gus Griffiths * Blade Boss * Audrey Cutie * Diamond Cutie * Nudie Foodie * Daffy Daisy * Walter Wallflower * Demott Smith * Lilly Creen * Quomi Creen * Cleo Watkins Scenarios Certain characters have specialised scenarios when playing in Single Tickle mode. These include: *Peter and Iiw Opera use the player as a foot slave. *The Jackals and Jackal President all tickling each other for fun *The Bastulins being interrogated by the Technomancers *Billy Baker/Flame Icarus and Mentor Jake doing a training exercise **She-Flame Icarus being tickled in a dream Billy is having *Blade Crew: **Blade being tickled during a roleplay with Fists **Guns having his sweaty feet cleaned by Blade and Fists **Fiona Fletcher allowing a client at her therapist job to de-stress by tickling her feet **Blade Boss having trouble with a foot-massaging robot gone rogue *Cooking Cuties **Audrey being tickled as part of a prank by Diamond **Diamond being tickled in bed by Audrey **Nudie Foodie being tickled by Diamond *Daffy Daisy and Walter Wallflower tickling each other's feet in bed *Demott, Lilly, Quomi and Cleo bury themselves in the sand to be tickled Appearances The game appears in The Return Of Peter Opera OS, wherein Hafu overloads the game and crashes Peter Opera OS' games menu. Legacy Peter Opera Tickle Game 2, based on Phase 2 of Opera TV, was released after Peter Opera had been removed from power. The game not only featured the characters of Opera TV as they appeared in Phase 2, but also featured the people who portrayed the other Jackals besides Black and Green in scenarios based on the jobs they did, as well as the members of Opera's then-current entourage. Gallery BECE1477-33DB-4F72-97CA-AEF41B6C4491.png|Peter Opera demands that his sole be tickled B3E6BC03-ACF1-4D80-93B8-5B83FD019F97.png|Iiw enjoying the tickling treatment her slave provides 82574A6D-8984-4BF7-AA30-2536CAA9A8A0.png|Blackie teases Greenie CBEC5503-E346-42DE-AA01-DEE9E5CA3D62.png|Blackie immediately jumps into tickling Greenie's bare feet 0A150C40-F386-4BB3-B73B-9064C6D75A8C.png|Magentey indulges in wiggling his socked toes SCORE 1750.png|Greyie tells Magentey about his ticklishness 91CA70F6-D51D-439A-8D68-97C086D24FBD.png|Evan Bastulin having his feet feathered by Technos 6861AC3D-2BD3-409B-B1FC-FCFE04C1937B.png|Mona Bastulin endures Tongue-Drones licking her feet F322B168-7440-4BB5-8597-16FA4EA0AD85.png|Billy Baker about to tickle Mentor Jake C78E11B7-EE24-4621-BCEA-BB7800C40AC4.png|Billy Baker dreams of tickling She-Flame Icarus' socked feet 09673F5C-EFD5-4880-AA04-AD3C5F530EC6.png|Fists' special destressing session B7E74F55-86F7-4F7E-8545-45FFBB6E0702.png|Guns having his sweaty feet cleaned 25DB97B0-9FAD-4DE5-9D35-A8FC482D45B5.png|Audrey gets tickled on her socked feet 83BCD214-22F9-4CB3-BA8E-FEF241DB18F2.png|Diamond about to be tickled by Audrey 23C3F049-94E9-4B3A-9E83-06A62C5992A4.png|Diamond tickles Nudie Foodie in bed 910D3541-5CFF-42CE-A781-D7CC341B4631.png|Daffy worships and tickles Walter's feet AACC99FD-8BAD-4962-89B7-507AD60FB418.png|Demott being tickled while buried in the sand EB364D9C-8E33-4E55-805D-E7398BE39A33.png|Quomi complements Lilly on her tickling technique Category:Opera Army Category:Peter Opera OS Category:Video Games Category:Opera Games